The Day of Change
の |Henka no Hi}} is the two hundred and ninety-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 13th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Karasuno causes a big upset on the second day of the Spring Interhigh by earning a victory over the second seeded team, Inarizaki. As they take their leave, Inarizaki reflects on the game while Kita voices just how proud he is of his teammates. Meanwhile, Karasuno retreats back to the bag storage room in exhaustion. While everybody is dozing off, Tsukishima notices the impact this game had on Hinata. Plot An uproar erupts at the Tokyo Gymnasium as Karasuno is declared the winner. Both Hinata and Kageyama are still frozen with disbelief, but they are soon enveloped by their celebrating teammates. Despite being exhausted, the two still finds time to bicker over who gets credit for the last block. On the audience stands, the Nekoma players leaves with solemn expressions after finally seeing their rivals advance to the next round. Back in Miyagi, Coach Anabara calls Washijō's cell phone out of overexcitement. Washijō answers the call and reveals he saw the match before Anabara can even explain his reason for calling. The two teams pay their proper respect to each other. After greeting Kageyama, Atsumu calls out to Hinata. Atsumu boldly claims he will one day be tossing to Hinata, but before that he will crush the duo at Interhigh. Afterwards, both teams go to thank their supporters for cheering for them. As Inarizaki prepares to leave, the twins prepares to apologize for rushing their last play. Kita cuts them off and tells him to only apologize when they really mean it. He reveals he doesn't think their last play is a mistake because the last hit error is on Karasuno. Despite losing, Kita is happy that his teammates finally met worthy opponents. The twins are surprised to find Kita's usual stoney expression replaced with a smile. Kita ultimately admits that he is frustrated since he wants to be proud of his teammates a little longer. As the rest of Inarizaki tears up, the twins declare they will be juniors Kita can always be proud of. Meanwhile, Karasuno returns to the bag storage room to collect their belongings. The players are so tired that many are dozing off right in the midst of their activities. However, Hinata, who is usually the first one to pass out, is awake and fully alert. Tsukishima notices his and thinks to himself that he might just have witness Hinata's "moment" on this very day. Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Daichi Sawamura *Yū Nishinoya *Kōshi Sugawara *Asahi Azumane *Chikara Ennoshita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Kei Tsukishima *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Shigeru Yahaba *Shinji Watari *Akira Kunimi *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Takanobu Aone *Kanji Koganegawa *Tsutomu Goshiki *Kenjirō Shirabu *Aran Ojiro *Rintarō Suna *Michinari Akagi *Hitoshi Ginjima *Atsumu Miya *Osamu Miya *Taketora Yamamoto *Morisuke Yaku *Nobuyuki Kai *Tetsurō Kuroo *Lev Haiba *Kenma Kozume *Shōhei Fukunaga *Takaaki Anabara *Tanji Washijō *Shinsuke Kita *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Saeko Tanaka *Kiyoko Shimizu *Hitoka Yachi *Norimune Kurosu *Heisuke Riseki Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki Category:Volume 33